Feelings
by Intensityness
Summary: Pinkie and Cheese hang out, and over the course of time, Pinkie develops feelings for her friend.


Pinkie was eating a cupcake with pink, creamy frosting that was simply scrumptious. She licked her lips after finishing the cupcake, and beamed with satisfaction. She then trotted out of Sugarcube happily. Her day of work finished, so now she had time to herself. She wasn't looking where she as going, and ended bumping into a stallion. Pinkie opened her eyes.

"Hello, Pinkie." the stallion said.

Pinkie beamed. "Cheese Sandwich!" She gave him a hug, happy to see her super-duper party pony friend. "I thought you were going to continue traveling around the world and throwing parties."

"I'm taking a few days off."

Pinkie smiled widely. "That's great! You know what we should do?"

Cheese shrugged, implying that he wasn't sure what Pinkie was planning.

"We should pull pranks!"

Cheese grinned and answered, "Sure, Pinkie! That sounds great!"

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's pull pranks!"

* * *

><p>Pinkie and Cheese were hiding in a bush, plotting their scheme.<p>

"That bush is super itchy," The stallion with the chocolate-colored mane pointed out.

Pinkie replied, "But the prank we're about to pull is going to be worth it.

"First, I'll get out of the bush. Then, I'll put this copy of of the book **The Elements of Harmony **on the ground."

Pinkie pointed at the ground, and then continued. "We'll wait for Twilight to arrive. Once she opens the book, a scary realistic looking Nightmare Moon Puppet will pop out!"

Pinkie snuck out of the bush as quiet as a cat, and then put the book down. She scurried back to the bush, and returned to her hiding.

Pinkie giggled, and Cheese smiled in approval. "I bet this'll be so funny that we'll laugh so hard that our stomachs will hurt!"

Then, the party ponies heard hoof steps. Pinkie then sushed Cheese. Pinkie looked discreetly out of the bush, and spotted her alicorn target. She then signaled to Cheese with her hoof to look up. Cheese obeyed.

Twilight Sparkle looked at the ground. "Looks like somepony lost their book."

She then looked at the title. "**The Elements of Harmony**? What could tat book be doing here?"

She then thought to herself, _I'll check inside the book. Maybe the owner's name is written inside, and then I could return it._

The princess opened the book. To her surprise, a Nightmare Moon puppet popped out, and then popped back in the book. Twilight's eyes widened in shock, and let out yelp.

Pinkie and Cheese let out a few chuckles, which developed into giggling, and led to loud laughs. Twilight looked at the bush and heard two ponies laughing their heads off. She recognized the voices, and then realized that it was a prank. Twilight smiled, and giggled a bit herself.

Pinkie high-hoofed her friend. When their hooves met contact, Pinkie's heart started racing faster than Rainbow Dash performing the Sonic Rainboom. She then blushed.

Cheese asked her, "Are you okay?"

Pinkie chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I was laughing so hard that I'm sweating now."

"Ahh, okay."

* * *

><p>A few days passed since having pulled a few pranks on her friends with Cheese, Pinkie had a great time. Although, her heart was beating quickly, her cheeks felt hot, and she felt nervous around him. She started dreaming about him as well.<p>

Later that night, Pinkie hopped onto her bed. She reflected on the fun day she had, and fell asleep. She then started dreaming.

_Pinkie was eating food at a picnic with her friends at the park. She was noshing her food with her friends, and everypony was having a good time. _

_Suddenly, they noticed Cheese Sandwich approaching them. He smiled his usual goofy smile. "Pinkie, can I talk to you?"_

_Pinkie nodded, and Cheese Sandwich led her to a location where nopony else was around. Cheese blushed. "Pinkie, I need to tell you something."_

_"What do you want to tell me?" Pinkie asked cheerfully._

_"I love -" _

Pinkie's dream was interrupted by a knock on her door. She got off the bed, and rubbed her eyes. She automatically put a smile on her face. She opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Cake!"

Mrs. Cake greeted back, "Hi, Pinkie. How are you?"

"Absolutely great! How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you Are you ready for you shift?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>After a day of working, Pinkie finished her job for the day. She went out of Sugarcube Corner, and breathed in the fresh air. She then saw Cheese trotting towards her.<p>

Cheese beamed. "Hi, Pinkie!"

Pinkie's cheeks became hot and her heart started racing. "H-hi, Cheese." She stuttered nervously.

"I was looking for you so that I could talk to you."

Pinkie's heart was beating so fast that it broke the sound barrier when she heard those words. Cheese then led Pinkie to someplace where they could be alone. Finally, they came near a mountain, and they both stopped walking.

Cheese spoke up. "I have something important to tell you before I go."

Pinkie nodded as she tried to look calm. "Okay."

"Pinkie, ever since I saw you when we both were little, I started developing feelings for you slowly. As time passed, and I grew older, my feelings became stronger and stronger. I have to admit something.

I really like you as more than a friend."

Pinkie's heart was now beating so fast that she thought it would stop.

"My heart skips a beat every time I see you, Pinkie."

Pinkie remained speechless. She was overjoyed that the stallion she liked just told her that he has feelings for her.

"Cheese, I feel the same way."

"I'll visit Ponyville once in a while, and I'll always be here at holidays just to see you and your friends."

Suddenly, Cheese put his hooves on her cheeks and pulled her in for a gentle, yet passionate kiss that caught the pink mare off guard She then returned the kiss, her cheeks burning as hot as fire as her heart raced. Cheese then pulled away.

"I have to go now, Pinkie. Bye, for now. I'll see you again." Cheese said as he slowly walked away as the sun continued to set.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The kissing scene is based off the picture "Goodbye Kiss" by Riquis101 on deviantArt.<strong>

**I would put in the link, but when I do it won't show the full link.**


End file.
